


Sooner Than Later

by Turtles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: Changmin, a reticent singer, falls for his niece’s energetic preschool teacher ‘Vitamin’ Yunho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new fandom who dis. this work is five chapters and is complete, i'll be posting as i edit. please note that although this chapter is not explicit everyone bangs eventually. i just felt weird tagging 'anal sex' next to 'au - preschool'. on that note this isn't much of a kid!fic aside from the career change. obviously based off of yunho being adorable in 72 hours.

It's entirely possible that Changmin might have a thing for his niece's preschool teacher. If it could even be called a thing because it’s so tiny, so minimal that Changmin doesn’t even know why he’s bringing it up.

He’s barely even thought about it and is definitely not getting a little nervous about the thought of picking Chayeon up from the kindergarten later. The truth is he might not even see him, there are other teachers there other than ‘Vitamin Yunho’, but he’s definitely Yeonnie’s favorite (and Changmin's too, if he was being completely honest, which frankly, isn’t his favorite).

Last week he had been wrapping up a schedule and had the afternoon free when his sister had texted him desperately asking if he could pick up Chaeyeon from her preschool. Changmin was a bit of a fool for his niece so he was more than happy to go pick her up. Changmin had walked in to the building at the address his sister had texted him, unsure, the way you always are when you don't quite know your way around somewhere. Had tiptoed up the stairs until he heard the telltale shouts and screams of toddlers and teachers.

Changmin had barely had time to walk through the door and take in the mess of shoes in the entryway when the man had popped up from behind a wall with a cheerful, “Hello!”

Startling Changmin backwards against a wall, hand on his chest and eyes wide open he saw a stupidly attractive man wearing an apron and a tiara. He was deliciously thick with the straps of the apron only bringing out the bulk of his arms and had a beautifully sweet smile on his face, as if he had been laughing all day. Changmin realized he hadn't said anything and had just been staring when the man's smile faltered and he squinted suspiciously asking, “Who are you here for?”

Changmin, regaining his senses after a double attack of surprise and hotness took his ID out of his wallet and handed it to the teacher, overly conscious of where their fingers brushed together as he passed it to him. As the other man examined the card he took another chance to glance him over, noting his name tag that said, ‘Vitamin Yunho’.

“I’m here for Chaeyeon, my sister is running a little late,” Changmin said and Yunho handed him his card back, megawatt smile back on his face.

“I’ll go grab her right now,” and he did a half run-half shuffle across the room in socks (where were his slippers?) yelling, “Chaeyeonnieeeeee!”

Changmin watched him shuffle away and sighed, because the back view was just as nice as the front and what was Changmin going to do with visions of those thighs floating through his mind.

It’s seconds before Yunho returns, his niece flying in his arms with accompanying sound effects to land directly in front of Changmin with a superhero pose. Before he realizes it Changmin is aiming a subconsciously indulgent smile at both of them. Yunho deposits Chaeyeon on the ground and looks up at Changmin where he's crouched on the floor with that smile that Changmin is going to think about for days and says, "One Chayeonnie! Delivered!"

His niece of course giggles and hugs Vitamin Yunho, because she's always been smart like her uncle, but now Changmin has to be jealous of his niece and that's not cool. Changmin goes to say something, trying to figure out the polite way to ask him to slam him against a wall and make out with him, but as Changmin is opening his mouth a loud wail comes from the other room and whatever spell had been keeping Yunho here is broken as he says, "Bye bye Chaeyeonnie and Chaeyeonnie's Uncle!"

Changmin had felt like he had missed a chance but he didn’t have much time to worry about it before his niece was taking up his attention and he was wrapping her up in a big hug to take her back to her mom's place. That was last week and now he makes his way up the stairs again after Jiyeon had given him another frantic call, and she was lucky he was even in Korea these days with his comeback and tour coming up soon.

Jiyeon had arranged a bit of a later pick up with the school today, hoping she could make it out in time although she hadn’t. So when Changmin arrives at the now less intimidatingly unfamiliar door of the preschool there are a lot less shoes at the front and there are less little voices coming in from the back.

He waits at the front again for a teacher to come by and tries not to be disappointed when a young female teacher comes up to him. She’s startled to see him and it’s clear that she recognizes him, but she asks for ID and who he's here for, as routine. The young lady goes down to the playground and says she'll be right back with Chaeyeon and Changmin is left awkwardly hovering in the brightly colored room with drawings and crafts and teeny tiny child thing looking down at him.

It’s then that Yunho pops out of one of the back rooms, shuffling quickly with a broom in hand. He's going by so quickly Changmin almost doesn't see him, as if it's possible to miss six feet of beefcake, but Yunho sees him first and his face lights up, "Chaeyeonnie's uncle! How are you?"

 _Would be better pinned under you in bed, why?_ "Ah, good, good. Keeping busy. You don't have to keep calling me uncle, by the way, it makes me feel old. Shim Changmin," he says, as if he’s telling a secret, and extends a hand.

Yunho's smile twinkles and he clasps Changmin's hand, palm broad and warm. "You don't have to tell me who you are, Max," Yunho says with a wink, and Changmin laughs nervously and scratches his neck, feeling his face heat up. He knows he has a relatively high popularity here, but even after ten years he doesn't like to assume.

"Ah, yes, yes. I suppose so. But still, I would prefer it if you called me Changmin," Changmin says with a smile that's at least trying to be friendly, wanting his real name to come out of Yunho's mouth.

"Of course, Changmin," and it’s possible Yunho has never not smiled in his life, and it’s that smile that's making Changmin's stomach do flips like he's on stage. Chaeyeon's other teacher has great (or terrible) timing and brings Chaeyeon up at that point, Yunho disappearing while Changmin's attention is otherwise occupied with his niece.

It’s Changmin’s turn to disappear for a while after that. He has photoshoots by the ocean that make him leave Seoul and then a series of overseas meetings before his Japanese tour kicks off. He keeps thinking about Yunho though, he can’t seem to get him out of his mind. Yunho’s haunting him.

Which is ridiculous, he’s only met the guy twice, he really shouldn’t be so obsessed with the curve of his legs or the sparkle in his eyes.

He is though. When he gets back to Seoul he tells his sister that he wants to see Chayeonnie and can pick her up today, which his sister gratefully agrees to. He’s actually put in effort into his appearance today which means that if on a regular day he’s an 9.9 he’s well beyond 100 now.

That, of course, is the day he doesn't see Yunho at all. Chaeyeon runs straight at him with a happy, "Uncle! Uncle!" as soon as he walks in the door, and the young female teacher that saw him before waves in recognition and then Changmin is standing there like an idiot, because it's not like he can prolong visiting at the front of this entrance now that he has the child he supposedly came for.

Changmin takes Chaeyeon's hand and she's already chatting away about her day and who she played with and who was mean to her and Changmin throws a last look over his shoulder and nothing. He sighs deeply. He had never considered what would happen if he simply wasn't there - what if he had quit? Or was on vacation with his amazing wife and family? Anything could happen.

It made Changmin determined. If he saw Yunho again he was going to flirt his pants off, that was for damn sure.

-

“I’ll go get Chaeyeonnie today, don’t worry about it sis," Changmin says into the phone the next morning, attempting to be casual as to not arouse suspicion.

His sister sounds absent minded when she says, "It's fine, I've got it, I want to see my own daughter too, you know."

Changmin can feel Yunho's sweet ass slipping through his fingers, so he says carefully, hoping he doesn't sound anxious enough to give himself away, "Why don't we go together?"

His sister makes some absent minded sure, sure noises, into the phone and later that day he meets her outside of work and they're taking his car to the kindergarten. "Thanks for driving, you really have nothing better to do?"

"What do you mean? I'm in town, I should see family," it's true, but not the whole truth, and Changmin very carefully doesn't take his eyes off the road. Again, his sister continues with the weird mmhmm's.

They make their way up the now familiar steps to the kindergarten and wait while the female teacher goes to get Chaeyeon down from the playground. Changmin casts anxious glances around and sighs when he sees no sign of Yunho today. He's given up and is chatting with his sister while they wait when he hears a, "Oh! Siyeon and Changmin!"

And it's weird that he can feel the smile in the way his name has been said, and he tries to school his expression into something cool and lofty, anything other than the dopey excited look he wants to give, "Mr. Vitamin, how are you today?"

Yunho laughs at the use of his nickname, an adorable full bodied thing that has Changmin's heart clenching and a little of the dopey smile he was trying to avoid peeking out. Yunho responds, "Good, although it's been so hot today! I don't know what I'm going to do when Summer really hits."

Changmin lets his eyes trail all over Yunho's body and says sufferingly, "Yes, it's been. Incredibly hot."

Yunho nods and keeps chatting about the weather with him, while Changmin tries to take control of the wheel and steer it somewhere decidedly more ‘I am hitting on you’. The teacher returns too quickly with Chaeyeon and Changmin didn't want to do this in front of his sister, but he has to go for it, before Yunho flits away again and says, "Listen, I'm only in town for a couple more days this time around, I actually never get to explore Seoul while I'm here much. Do you know of any good places to eat?"

"Oh, of course!" Yunho says, and Changmin feels excitement bubble up inside him, now he can see Yunho outside of this decidedly G area, "I'll write you up a list for the next time you come by!"

"Great - wait, what?" Changmin is a little flabbergasted, but one of the teachers rushes by with two kids that have to use the bathroom and Yunho exits stage left with his usual cheery goodbye. Changmin pouts, this wasn't the way that this was supposed to go.

"Mommy, can we goooo now?" Changmin hears his niece say and he flinches remembering that his family is standing about two feet away from him watching him fail at asking someone out.

His whole face sours and scowls when his sister says, “I don’t know, honey, is Uncle Changminnie done flirting with your teacher?”

He hustles her out of there faster than he’s ever moved in his life.

The car ride is silent and Changmin glances over, frowning at the _stupid_ smile his sister has on her face.

"So, Vitamin Yunho?"

Changmin sighs, "Kind of? Barely. It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing when you were ignoring your family to get dining recommendations from him. Isn't he a little cheerful for you? Could you even keep up with him?"

Changmin could think of a couple ways he could at least try.

"Hey! Pervert. My daughter is in the back,” Siyeon says, reaching out to smack him on the shoulder.

Changmin flinches dramatically and clutches his arm where he hit her, "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, and your ears are bright red."

Instinctively bringing fingers to his ears to see if they’re warm, he says, "I just think we could get along. Is that so bad?"

His sister shakes her head, "You know I want you to find someone. It's been a while since you've been with someone. Been with someone for real I mean"

Changmin is quiet for a bit as they pull into the home, he says goodbye to his sister at the front of her place and gives his niece a kiss goodbye. As his sister walks away she yells back at him, "I'll make sure to send you down there to flirt next week. I've got your back!"

"It's not even a thing!" Changmin yells, but she's already down the road.

"It's not," Changmin mutters to himself while driving away, not even really believing it from his own mouth.

Changmin is kicking off promotions for his latest single to be released during the Summer, which means he has a lot of hopping to do between countries. He's in Seoul for the next week though and he begs to rearrange his schedule to be able to pick up his niece from her school every day.

The first day he runs out of luck immediately and Yunho isn't even there. He drops Chaeyeon off and his sister laughs in his face.

The next day he shows up early, because he has a late night filming schedule for a variety show. Yunho brings Chaeyeon out with a mask on and says, "Changmin, hello!"

"Hi, feeling sick?" Changmin asks, pointing to his own face where the mask rests on Yunho.

Yunho laughs hoarsely, as if he's been asked this all day, "Not really. I was in the hospital with a fever, but we can't let illness defeat us."

Apparently Changmin likes a weirdo.

"Yeah, sure, so was your girlfriend at the hospital with you?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth Changmin flinches at how aggressive it sounds, but every day he gets a little more desperate so whatever.

Yunho is still paying more attention to Chaeyeon than him, helping her put on her jacket, and absentmindedly says, "No girlfriend, no boyfriend either."

Changmin hums in acknowledgement trying to pretend the last part isn't sending him somewhere dark and alluring where he's Yunho's boyfriend and he feeds him soup when he's sick and literally where is this coming from? He thought he just wanted his body now he's panting over being a nurse.

And Yunho still shows no interest in him aside from happily greeting him the way he does with everyone. He would give up, but at this point it feels like a challenge.

It's probably for the best then that he gets called to fly to Japan early, he hops on the plane and does his thing - fan meetings, variety shows, and the little bit of sight seeing he gets to put in on trips like this, the amazing food that kind of makes other things worth it.

It gets kind of lonely though. He wishes there was someone with him, even if not on stage, just there for him. It’s easy to doubt yourself. 

That’s what he’s doing with Yunho, doubting. Yunho had mentioned the thing about the boyfriend, but that was barely a clue that he could be bi. Nothing said about Changmin’s blatant and awkward flirting. And his sister had been right, it was hard for him to let himself feel anything other than attraction these days. A series of failed relationships leaving him grumpy and reluctant.

It’s another week before he’s back in Seoul, having done the early week as well as the additional planned one. His sister immediately asks if he wants to pick up Chaeyeon, doing some nudging and winking that should be impossible to interpret over the phone, but he somehow picks up on. He pouts, but also says yes.

He’s in sweatpants and a tank top, a far cry from the effort he had put in the other day, and he jogs his way up the stairs. He sees Chaeyeonnie first and she runs towards him, her little pigtails bouncing as she says, “Uncle, uncle!”

Changmin can’t help but laugh and as she jumps into his arms he lifts her up high into the air giggling with her. “Hi, Chaeyeonnie,” Changmin says, wrapping his niece in a hug after several weeks abroad.

He feels eyes on him and suddenly sees Yunho across the hallway. His stare is intense and Changmin swallows, tension racketing up. Yunho’s eyes trail downward to where Changmin’s shirt rode up when he picked up his niece, the delicious cut of his muscles exposed to Yunho’s warm gaze. Changmin could shuffle his shirt down, or he could leave it ridden up, and angle his hip towards Yunho to show off, which he does.

The movement makes Yunho’s eyes snap up and the eye contact is smoldering, Changmin can’t help but smile and wink. Mouthing, “Bye, Mr. Vitamin,” as he walks away with Chayeonnie still in his arms.

Got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: field trip!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there's a field trip to the aquarium.

The knowledge that Yunho thinks he’s attractive burns through Changmin like a flame. He knows he comes off like a cocky asshole in at least his next two interviews. He can’t stop thinking about how Yunho’s eyes had trailed down his body, stopping at the exposed tan skin of his hip before his gaze had come back up to meet Changmin’s eyes, ever present smile changed into something with more intent.

Changmin had walked away feeling triumphant and gotten home and realized he was an idiot. Why had he not asked him out? Or at the very least had another teacher hold on to Chaeyeon while he made good on the promises those thighs had been making him. 

Still things had been progressing, he felt a little obsessed. Maybe he had touched himself once or twice over the whole incident. Maybe. Maybe he had bitten his lip and fucked up into his fist imagining Yunho’s hands all over him. No one could prove it. 

The golden opportunity comes a couple of days later when his sister calls and starts the call with, “Who is your favorite sister?”

“Sooyeon?” Changmin answers automatically, just to get a rise out of Jiyeon.

Jiyeon scoffs down the line, “Well, I guess Jiyeon just got word that her kids kindergarten is looking for volunteers for a trip to the aquarium.”

“Wow, Jiyeon, my favorite sister it’s so great to hear from you,” Changmin changes paths quickly, pride lost in the wind at the thought of longer than five minutes at the entrance of a school with Yunho.

“I already signed you up. It’s next Wednesday in the morning, you’ll have to be there by seven.”

“PM?” Changmin asks hopefully.

“Changmin, that’s bedtime, I don’t think the kids are going to the aquarium at that time. Seven in the morning. Swing by and pick up Chayeon first.”

-

The morning of the trip Changmin is bleary eyed at his sisters doorstep ready to pick up his niece. She's tired and heavy in his arms as he buckles her into the carseat and the early morning light is sifting through the buildings as he makes his way down the road to the kindergarten. Once there everything is in full ruckus, it explains why they need some extra help with the whole operation to begin with.

Everyone’s gathered outside as kids are laughing and jumping around and everyone is wearing red today so no one gets lost. He spots Yunho standing out above everyone’s heads, wearing a soft red sweater that makes him look delicious, and he’s already laughing and playing with the kids, singing songs to help them stand in line. 

He and Chaeyeon make their way over to him his niece having woken up and joining the sounds of children’s giggles. “Chaeyeonnie! And Changminnie!” Yunho calls, and Changmin has gotten used to the way he says his name, a bright chirp that makes Changmin want to jump. He shuffles his way over by Yunho and he grasps Changmin’s shoulder comfortably and says, “We’re so glad you could come, it’s gonna be a fun day. You’ll be sticking with me.” 

Changmin feels Yunho’s hand and smiles nervously, he’s never hung out with so many children at the same time, Yunho squeezes his arm with a reassuring smile before letting go and starts herding the kids.

“We’re all going to get on the bus and then it’s aquarium time!” Yunho cheers and the children cheer with him. There’s one more volunteer - a mom, and the younger female teacher who Changmin learns is named Boah, other than that it’s just him, Yunho, and about a dozen preschoolers.

The kids file on the bus with little incident, Boah and the mother leading them on and Yunho and Changmin herding them in the back of the line, which means that when it’s time to sit down, he and Yunho end up crowded into one of the tiny children’s seats at the front of the bus.

Now, Changmin is not a small person, he’s easily taller than most of the people on his bus and he works hard to maintain his body so his shoulders are wide and thighs thick. Yunho isn’t exactly petite either, so with them mashed into one bench they’re pressing together from the top of their shoulders down to where Yunho’s thigh presses into his like a brand. He can feel the heat from Yunho’s body radiating out to him and he knows if he pressed his hand into his thigh it’d be warm.

Now could Changmin angle into the walkway of the bus so they’re not quite so tight together? Yes, but that wouldn’t be a good example of safety for all these nice students.

“So, is this your first time on a school trip?” Yunho asks softly.

Changmin makes an absent minded noise and turns back to Yunho to answer, but Yunho had already been turned towards him and now Changmin’s face is inches from his, can make out the little freckle at the top of his lip that almost calls to him. Changmin tries to smile, but Yunho inhales immediately, not pulling back but almost swaying towards Changmin, the tension pulling taut between them.

It’s broken by one of the students yelling Yunho’s name, making him lean casually backwards against a window and answer, “Yes?”

The children clamor for Yunho to make animal noises and they spend the rest of the ride to the aquarium bathed in rooster, pig and various animal sounds. Changmin stifling his laugh into the back of his hand and doing his best to not look too interested.

They pile down towards the aquarium and from there it’s a hustle that Changmin hadn’t expected. All the kids have buddies and have wristbands to enter the aquarium and Changmin is watching at least four kids at a time as they make their way throughout. Changmin barely has a chance to flirt with Yunho before it’s lunch time and they’re helping the kids out.

Changmin is hustling through the lunch area, opening straws and taking lids off of yogurt cups. Yunho catches sight of him at one point, of course while he’s flawlessly complimenting the kids on how well they're eating and chatting with them, and he has the balls to laugh at him. He puts a hand on the small of Changmin’s back that makes Changmin instinctively straighten and press into the warmth and says, "Don't worry, we'll get a little break soon."

The break comes in the form of a playground inside the aquarium that they take the kids into afterwards to play. There are other kids than just their school group and Changmin can spot a ton of relieved adults sitting nearby to them. 

Yunho and Changmin abscond to one of the little tables that surround the area, just two seats, clearly meant for parents to take advantage of and relax. Yunho pulls out his lunch and Changmin is confused for a second, "What is that?"

Yunho looks down at his food with a critical eye, "You know, I'm not sure, I think it was from a convenience store at one point, but I haven't really had a chance to stop by and get food."

Changmin grimaces, he may be cute but this is messy as fuck. Changmin opens his own prepared lunch, a meticulously plated bento box with seasoned rice and spicy chicken and in a thermos seaweed soup. Yunho looks at his food and swallows, and Changmin wouldn't mind seeing that in another context.

"You know, you're not supposed to want what isn't yours," Changmin says loftily starting to eat his chicken and seeing how Yunho stares at his mouth like a starving man, which he might literally be. When Changmin finishes chewing and wipes his mouth though he realizes Yunho is still sneaking looks at his mouth so maybe it's more than the chicken he wants.

"Can I maybe have some of your chicken?" Yunho asks though, showing where his priorities lie.

Changmin shakes his head, widens his eyes dramatically, "You would take chicken from me?"

Yunho looks confused, "Uh, yes?"

They end up splitting the meal while Yunho compliments his cooking, "Seriously, if you cooked for me every day I would get so fat."

Changmin is inexplicably into that. "Why don't you give me your number then, and you can see what I can actually cook up?"

Changmin swallows and looks decidedly at the children, he can feel the tips of his ears turning red and he prays Yunho doesn’t notice. He feels fingers brush against them though, and when he looks over Yunho is smiling at him like he’s great.

“Red,” he says, and Changmin’s whole body heats and fuck, they’re literally on a trip with a bunch of kids, but what Changmin wouldn’t give to drag Yunho into one of those nice dark corners aquariums seem to always have and suck his dick so hard he sees stars.

Changmin does the next best thing though, which is unlock his phone and pass it to Yunho, who does something that might be considered reckless by some and types his number in.

He hands the phone over to Changmin, and Changmin sees _Vitamin Yunho_ at the top with his number and he nods calmly, fighting the smile on his face. "So, do you give your number out to all the hot uncles or am I just special?"

And usually people are exasperated with Changmin, because even when they give him what he wants he always has to push just a little further, tease just at the edge, doesn't and won't ever know when to stop being bratty about things. But the way Yunho looks at him and just says very earnestly, "No, just you. Just the handsome friendly ones that share their lunch with me and care about their family and work hard."

It makes Changmin feel very much exposed and if the blush hadn't spread past his ears before it certainly has now.

Changmin is startles when he hears Boah's voice boom out to start collecting the kids, and Yunho and Changmin throw away what's left of their lunches and Yunho is back in kid mode, lifting kids to the playground exit and holding hands with little girls and running. Changmin tries to do the same, but his smile is definitely forced at the edges when a third kid wants to be picked up. These muscles are for show damnit.

They walk through the aquarium with a guided tour and some of the kids are scared of the shark tank and huddle in close to Changmin and Yunho's legs. There are others that press close to the glass and leave tiny handprints smeared on the tanks.

Walking through the tank with ocean fish and all of the kids rush in close to see the different colored fish and corals in the tank Changmin and Yunho hang back watching the kids ooh and ahh over the tank. Changmin feels a soft finger trace down the inside of his arm before looping around his pinky. Changmin shudders at the unexpected touch and tries to remain calm as he casts a glance out of the corner of his eye at Yunho, who clearly didn't take the same lessons in subtlety as he did because he's trying to eye fuck him out the door.

Yunho squeezes his pinky once before letting go and they keep moving, but Changmin still feels the phantom tickle of his hand as it slid down his arm and wants Yunho's hands _all_ over his body, and Changmin has to change tracks or he's going to get hard in an aquarium.

Changmin makes eye contact with Yunho again as they move on to the next room, subconsciously licking his lips and only realizing when Yunho's eyes drop down to his mouth, "Naughty," he says and Yunho giggles, knowing he's already halfway into Changmin's pants and looking genuinely beyond excited about it.

The aquarium trip doesn’t end with their pants by their ankles and Changmin getting some though, which is probably for the best. Instead it goes without incident and the kids are rallied up into the bus.

One of the kids has commandeered Yunho as his seat partner and Changmin isn’t petty enough to mouth, ‘Watch it’ to the kid, but he is petty enough to think about it.

He sits next to Chaeyeonnie of course, and she falls asleep almost instantly, leaning against her uncle with droopy eyes and curling inward. Changmin pets her head as she naps and almost falls asleep himself.

He delivers Chaeyeon without incident to her home and pours himself a well deserved glass of wine when he gets home, twirling the glass in one hand and staring at his phone with the other and the contact in his phone that reads ‘Vitamin Yunho’. Is it too desperate to text someone the first night after you’ve spent the whole day together? It totally is. 

After the third glass of wine Changmin decides, no it’s not and if it is so what, he wants dick and he’s not afraid to go get it. Changmin would agonize over what to send, but why try hard when you could just try a little bit?

_Hey_

There’s no response for fifteen or so minutes and Changmin worries enough in that space to have the fourth glass and finish the bottle.

 **Hi! Is this Changmin? This is Yunho. Do you have the right number?** Accompanied by a sticker of a peach that looks very happy and excited.

_This is Changmin._

**hiiii, just got out of the shower, sorry i didn’t answer your message earlier**

_Shower_

Changmin sends accidentally, he’d typed it out, paused and realized he sounded like an idiot before going to delete it - as he did of course he had hit the send button instead.

“Augh!” Changmin yells dramatically, throwing himself across his couch. Why is everything so hard?

 **shower!** Yunho says, and this is officially the worst conversation Changmin has ever had, until a picture comes through as well.

It’s Yunho, hair wet in a robe, the robe so teasingly parted so Changmin can see the swell of his pec but not his nipples. His skin looks so soft and his eyes are dark, his hand is at the opening of the robe almost like he’s about to slip his hands down his body and touch himself. And Changmin spends some time zooming in on his mouth and skin and everything, long enough that he gets another message back from Yunho.

**should i not have sent that…?**

Changmin ruffles his hair and sends a picture back of him laying back and trying to smoulder at the camera, after he takes it he has to scream into a pillow to hold back embarrassment but he sends it to Yunho and adds a message.

_I liked it. You’re cute._

Changmin says, as if he hasn’t saved the picture three times now with different zooms for later use.

**You’re not bad yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin and Yunho have dinner at Changmin's place.

Changmin gets busy for a while after the aquarium trip, but it’s different now. He stays up flirting with Yunho until all hours of the night, and he gets many more pictures to save. None of them are too explicit and Changmin gets the feeling that even though Yunho is sending these he might be a little shy.

It doesn’t help Changmin’s boner.

Changmin’s phone buzzes and he reaches it for it immediately, then scolds himself for his eagerness.

 **what r u up to today?** included is a sticker of a happy blushing peach.

Waiting five minutes as to not seem like he’s glued to his phone, Changmin then sends out.

_Just finishing recording for the mini. Coming by today to pick up Chayeon._

He receives a sticker of a very excited peach.

Changmin comes by the preschool that afternoon and Boah has Chayeon ready to go quickly, he's kind of disappointed that he's going to miss Yunho when, as usual, he appears out of nowhere with that big smile on his face. 

"Yunho," Changmin says, foregoing his usual vitamin joke for the pleasure of watching Yunho's face light up when he says his name.

"Hi," Yunho says, directing his words to Chaeyeon, "Heading out already?" 

"Yes! Uncle is taking me home!" Chayeon says, and Changmin nods with a fond smile.

"Well, don't let me keep you. But maybe your Uncle has some time later this week? Someone promised me homemade food," Yunho says, still looking at Chaeyeon, and casting a glance up at Changmin, pushing his luck with that beautiful smile.

"What about tonight?" Changmin says, and immediately hates how desperate it sounds, but he can’t seem to stop jumping at opportunities to have Yunho’s attention and time.

"I have a staff meeting until late today," Yunho says regretfully, and Changmin hurries to say it's fine but Yunho continues, "But, I can come over late if you don't mind."

Changmin's mouth goes dry. "I don't. Mind."

Yunho’s smile quirks and he says, “Good. See you tonight.”

-

Changmin heads home with Chaeyeon quickly, Chaeyeon spilling Changmin’s secrets to his sister immediately. Changmin has to make a quick escape from the woman making smooching sounds at him. 

Changmin has never been more grateful for always keeping his house clean, because he doesn’t have much to take care of before Yunho gets there. He wipes down the counters and re folds the couch and then he luckily has so much extra time to just panic. Fun!

A month ago he had never met Yunho, now he’s coming over to his house and Changmin is going to cook and hopefully get some action. It hardly seems real.

Changmin tries to take a shower to relax but he predictably starts thinking about the evening, and whether Yunho will kiss him first or if he'll get a chance to do it. How Yunho's mouth will feel against him and how he might get a chance to actually see the body Yunho's been teasing at him. His plush chest and strong thighs, how Yunho’s arms might wrap around him.

He gazes down at his hardening prick and sighs before regretfully turning the lever to cold to cool himself off. And from there all there is to do is wait. Changmin had sent Yunho his address earlier and gotten a bunch of exclamation points in return.

Changmin realizes he's fallen asleep on the couch, when he hears his phone ring next to his ear and picks up blearily, "Hello?"

"Ah, did I wake you up? I'm outside your door I've been knocking for a bit," and Changmin bolts up right rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walking quickly to open the door.

"I'm so sorry, I must have been more tired than I thought," Changmin says, opening the door to let Yunho in to his house, his hair ruffled from being pressed against the couch and his face a little puffy from sleep. He doesn’t miss the way Yunho looks him up and down, the way a fond smile pulls at his mouth. 

When Yunho looks away from him he glances around the apartment with an admiring glance, letting out a low whistle. Changmin hurries over to the blinds and presses the button to close them so they're more comfortable and Yunho glances at the button and then at Changmin with a raised eyebrow, "Can't be bothered to open and close curtains?"

"Look, when the world is overtaken by robots this will be the safest place," Changmin starts in on his revolution theory and Yunho nods and listens as close to attentively as Changmin has ever seen, and certainly more patiently than anyone he’s spoken to about this.

"And that's why we need as much software as we can get, does that make sense?" Changmin says calmly wrapping up.

Yunho nods and says, "Definitely not, but you're adorable."

Changmin turns beet red and coughs, trying to hold back his smile, "Anyway, I wasn’t kidding about cooking for you. I was thinking we could do some carbonara."

Yunho hums in excitement, “So, that’s not something the robots have taken over yet?”

“I think food has too much feeling in it for robots to take over quite yet,” Changmin says, and then winces at the implications. That he has feelings. 

Changmin starts taking the ingredients out of the fridge while Yunho settles himself on the stool across the island. “Can I help with anything?” Yunho says, and Changmin’s surprised because he thought Yunho might be more tired after working all day, but he still seems completely alert and ready to go.

“Sure,” Changmin says, and moves a cutting board with the pancetta towards him, “Why don’t you dice this up?”

Yunho nods and reaches for the knife as Changmin brings out the bowls to separate the eggs in, Changmin starts cracking away and glances in Yunho’s direction to see how he’s doing and sees the pancetta is being minced within an inch of its life.

“Oh my god,” Changmin says, and Yunho looks up questioningly, the pancetta slaughtered by his hands on the cutting board.

“You know, you’re tired, you shouldn’t have to chop I’ll take care of this, let me. Let me get you some wine,” Changmin says all in a fake soothing voice trying to eye the pancetta and see if its salvageable for the dish. Yunho gets his cutting board and knife swapped for a glass of wine with little protest and he watches Changmin throughout, sipping on his drink and looking up under dark lashes. 

“So, how long are you in Seoul?” Yunho asks, and Changmin realizes he must have been keeping up with his schedule or asking Siyeon about him and he tries not to let his shoulders get too big with the thought that Yunho cares enough to find out.

“Just the next week, there’s a couple of concerts lined up in Japan and some promotion out there. So, I’ll sort of be in and out,” Changmin says trying to gauge Yunho’s reaction. It’s hard to date him. His schedule is crazy and so is the media. There’s always going to be scrutiny and distance - things a lot of people haven’t been willing to put up with.

Yunho nods and seems to take it in stride, but it really is too soon to tell. Changmin has finished prepping the ingredients and moves further into the kitchen to start cooking proper, the pasta already boiling away. Yunho follows to continue watching him, drink in hand, when he’s mixing the pasta and the sauce together he hears Yunho say, “So cool, Changmin.”

He can feel his ears begin to heat again. He plates the dish with a sprinkle of parsley and brings the bowls into the kitchen for them to eat.

It’s a big table, but they sit close enough that if Changmin reached out a leg he would bump into Yunho. Not that he does that. Or leave their legs pressed together.

It’s nice, they chat for the most part but sometimes it’s quiet and comfortable. Yunho compliments his cooking effusively and Changmin is starting to realize that’s how he does everything. They move to the couch where they keep drinking and talking, an almost perfect date.

“So, you’re handsome, your apartment is cleaner than my mother’s house, you cook, and you’re good with kids. Why are you single?” Yunho asks, taking a sip from the glass and raising an eyebrow.

Changmin laughs, a little surprised at Yunho’s blunt remark, “Hasn’t seemed like the right moment, right person. And it’s tough, with my schedule. It’s nothing deeper than that. But thanks for thinking I’m handsome.” He finishes with a winning grin that has Yunho reaching out to touch his mouth and Changmin freezes in that moment while Yunho keeps staring at his lips. Yunho leans in and Changmin barely has the presence of mind to set down his glass before Yunho is pressing forward, their lips pushing together and Yunho’s mouth opening quickly to lick at his. 

Humming pleasantly Changmin presses back into Yunho’s mouth, tastes the wine and the dinner on his tongue. Yunho’s hands are sliding down his back and finishing at his hip where he squeezes and pulls them closer together. Changmin crawls forward into his lap and from this angle he looms over Yunho, his hands coming to card through his hair as they kiss. Yunho’s arms wrap around him so they’re pressed closely together just like Changmin had pictured it. Yunho’s sucking at his lips like he would have rather had him than the carbonara for dinner. 

They break apart for a moment and Yunho starts kissing along his jawline, soft sucks that have Changmin hard in his pants. His hands tighten in Yunho’s hair when he bites softly and Yunho lets out a groan that has Changmin tugging a little harder.

Changmin’s eyes open and he feels hazy with pleasure, when he looks at Yunho though his face looks extremely red, more than what’s normal.

“Yunho?” Changmin asks, slightly concerned.

“Mmmm,” Yunho replies, his eyes nearly slipping shut. And then Changmin realizes what’s going on.

“Yunho, are you drunk?” Changmin asks, although he only had two glasses of wine, Yunho had an extra one while he was cooking, and judging from the redness Yunho has a tough time drinking in general.

“Hmmm?” Yunho says, clearly not paying attention to Changmin’s question yet answering it all the same when he gets distracted and tries to lean in for a kiss. He makes it too, planting soft wet smacks on Changmin’s mouth until Changmin has the presence of mind to pull back from Yunho’s delicious mouth.

Changmin leans backwards and off of Yunho’s lap and Yunho’s pouts are impressive, “ ‘m cold now why’d you leave?”

Yunho crawls forward towards him and makes himself back at home between Changmin’s legs, nuzzling up his chest, which would typically be an ideal situation except not with Yunho clearly inebriated.

Changmin slides backwards all the way off the couch and grabs Yunho’s face in his hands, “You’re drunk. And we’re going to bed.”

Yunho smiles and Changmin is glad some of it is coming through until Yunho says, “Mmmm...bed…” while wrapping his arms back around Changmin’s neck and hauling him in, but Changmin stands up before he can be pulled in and heads into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

When he gets back Yunho has taken off his pants and is sitting there in little red boxer briefs that are doing nothing to hide his cock while he goes for his sweater next and Changmin will full on lose it if that happens so he rushes towards him and holds the sweater down by the hem and hands Yunho the water bottle to distract him from taking his clothes off and Changmin from the mouthwatering view of his hard cock in tiny pants.

He herds Yunho up and off the couch and they walk into the bedroom as Yunho continues to try and seduce Changmin by wiggling his cute bum in his boxer briefs. Actually, the seduction bit may not be intentional but Changmin is being seduced nonetheless.

He finally gets Yunho in bed and he looks so beyond happy to be tucked in it’s all Changmin can do not to crawl in behind him and spoon him until they fall asleep curled up together. But he knows that’s not all that would happen and as much as he would love to do various ass and cock related activities with Yunho, perhaps some mouth and hand ones as well, he wants Yunho to be able to agree to them.

One of Yunho’s hands peeks out from under the blanket and sneaks its way to Changmin’s and Changmin pretends to look away as Yunho sneaks their hands together. Changmin sits there for a second waiting for Yunho to fall asleep and it’s silent enough to think that he’s actually not awake until Yunho slurs out, “Sorry.”

Changmin turns to look at him, half asleep himself and murmurs, “It’s fine. There’ll be other times.”

“Want there to be. Think you’re pretty. Want. Hmm,” and Changmin wants to know what Yunho wants and waits for him to continue, but before he can finish his train of thought Yunho’s asleep. Changmin sighs and lays down next to him, trying to sleep but knowing it won’t come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close! the next chapter lives up to its rating so. eyes emoji. also thanks all for the comments and such, they make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that we're moving into explicit territory thank u

Changmin wakes up the next morning because the person next to him in bed, groans out a significant, “Oh my god…”

He blinks blearily awake and realizes he fell asleep on top of the covers (probably for the best) and Yunho is next to him huddled in a mass of blankets, his face barely visible in the way he's wrapped them over his head.

"Good morning," says Changmin, rolling over to face Yunho more easily, tucking his palms under his head and smiling as beatifically as he can this early in the day.

Yunho groans in pain, eyes squeezing shut like he’s staring at the sun, "You can't be cute in the morning when I'm hungover and bloated it's not fair."

Changmin stretches and lets his shirt ride up to show off his abs, an obvious move that Yunho is apparently into because he whimpers. Grinning, Changmin asks, "How do you feel?"

There's silence for a bit and Yunho bites out, "Embarrassed. I'm sorry. I'm usually not a big drinker, but I thought it'd be rude to turn down your offer. It's been a while since I had wine, it must have had a bigger effect on me than I thought it would."

Changmin shrugs, feeling sorry for the adorable man in his bed, not sorry enough to not tease though, "It's okay, it's normal for you to want to throw yourself at me mouth first. I accept that."

Yunho groans and rolls away from Changmin scurrying underneath the blankets, Changmin chases him lifting the covers and sliding under the covers saying, "You are valid for wanting to make out with me!"

They’re both under the sheets, Changmin giggling and Yunho pouting, and Changmin can see him completely now, his oversized sweater, and Changmin had forgotten that he hadn’t been wearing pants and now with the cave of covers he’s holding up around them can see Yunho’s sweater barely covering the tops of his thighs, red underwear peeking out, his legs curled together and oh my god he wants to be between them, wants to bite and bruise at them.

“I really am sorry,” Yunho says, looking up at Changmin, bringing his attention back to where he’s cringing, “I ruined our date.”

“Still got you in bed didn’t I?” Changmin says with a cheesy wink, and Yunho groans as Changmin brings the covers down, popping them out of them. They squint a little bit in the scant light let in by Changmin’s curtains.

“Does that work on everyone?” Yunho says, nose wrinkling and mouth to the side.

“Yeah,” Changmin says honestly. “But I just want it to work on you. Is that alright?”

Yunho nods and leans forward and Changmin knows he has morning breath and Yunho probably does too but that doesn’t matter when they’re meeting in the ocean of Changmin’s sheets holding each other to stay afloat. They kiss feverishly, smacking noises getting louder in the room and wet mouths sliding against each other.

Changmin can feel Yunho’s cock against him, weighty where it presses into his thigh. He suddenly, desperately wants that cock in his mouth. Changmin pulls back, and he knows what he must look like, eyes sparkling, mouth red. Changmin brings his tongue to the corner seam of his mouth and relishes in watching Yunho track the movement.

He gently maneuvers Yunho onto his back and stretches downwards pushing Yunho’s top up as he goes, bunching it under his arms. He loses the plot here for a moment because Yunho’s chest is spectacular, soft and plush with little brown nipples adorning it.

Changmin immediately buries his face in between the mounds and groans inhaling Yunho’s heavy scent. He turns his head and bites hard at his chest hearing Yunho cry out before tonguing it, soothing the sore spot. He cups Yunho’s chest in both hands, face still pressed against it and groans, “You’re perfect,” meaning it absolutely.

Yunho squirms in embarrassment above him, dick harder than it’s ever been.

Changmin remembers his end goal and slides downward, fulfilling his dream of making his home between Yunho’s thighs.He takes a moment to bite at Yunho’s smooth stomach, hearing Yunho’s breath hitch above him. He grabs onto the elastic band of Yunho’s underwear and lifts up a little, glances upwards to make sure Yunho is okay.

Yunho in an acrobatic shimmy move takes his own underwear off, and kicks it away with one raised leg, leaving him immediately exposed to Changmin. Changmin tries to not be turned on by that and fails. 

Yunho’s dick is gorgeous, long enough and so thick Changmin knows he’ll stretch when he finally has Yunho inside him. Changmin reaches out with a steady hand and gives him a life affirming stroke, watches Yunho’s stomach tense and precome drool out of the head of his cock. Gasping out Yunho meets Changmin’s eyes and they’re dark and intent, gazing at Changmin like he has the answers to the universe in his mouth.

Changmin leans forward tongue first, licking at the first bubble of wet at the tip and pulls away, filthily connected to Yunho through his come. He gazes up at Yunho, making eye contact with him before sucking his cock down and it’s everything Changmin dreamed it would be.

Yunho’s hands go directly into his hair, running through it and encouraging him downward onto his cock as he tilts his hips up. Yunho’s thighs are flexing underneath Changmin’s palms and Changmin rakes blunt nails down his legs making Yunho let out a stuttering moan.

“Changmin, so good, your mouth,” Yunho mutters nonsensically, writhing on the bed. Changmin pulls off with an obscene pop and ducks his head down to lick at Yunho’s balls, pulling steadily at his cock while gets them wet with his spit.

Yunho starts begging soon after that, little ‘please’s that go straight to Changmin’s cock and Changmin takes pity and puts his mouth back on the tip of his dick, hovering there with his mouth open and looking up at Yunho challengingly.

Yunho looks down at him and sees Changmin expectant, lets out a broken, “Oh,” and starts fucking Changmin’s mouth. Hips moving frantically to find their own release, and Changmin can smell him and he’s so hard he could cut through glass, Yunho fucks into his face with quick rabbiting motions. He splatters Changmin’s mouth with his come and Changmin groans and swallows down the bitter spurt.

Yunho seems lost in the haze of post orgasm, but Changmin has plans for him and his erection. He helps Yunho out of his sweater, pulling the sleeves up until Yunho is naked in his bed, hair ruffled and face relaxed after coming in Changmin’s mouth.

Changmin palms himself through his shorts realizing he’s still fully clothed himself and pulls them down, feeling the air cool where he’s already wet. He takes his shirt off and Yunho inhales deeply, watching Changmin knee up Yunho’s body until his knees tuck under Yunho’s armpits and he’s sitting on his chest masturbating for Yunho to watch.

Yunho’s hands run up Changmin’s tensing stomach, down his thighs, behind to his ass where they squeeze. It’s like Yunho can’t stop touching him everywhere. Changmin pulls at himself picturing the way Yunho’s collarbones will look covered in his come, how it might drip in the valley of his chest and when Yunho’s hands tease in between his cheeks, the faintest of pressure at his asshole - he comes with a groan, his face clenching in pleasure as he shoots out in streaks over Yunho. 

When Changmin opens his eyes Yunho’s chest is sticky and he has a streak on his face that Changmin takes a thumb to and pops into Yunho’s mouth. Yunho moans, “Careful, you’re going to get me hard again.”

Changmin smiles devilishly, “I know.”

The morning passes in a horny mobius strip of sex, one orgasm setting off another until they give up and head into the shower where predictably they go at it again, Yunho on his knees face deep in Changmin’s ass.

They’ve ordered in food that Changmin put on clothes for as to not scandalize the delivery man and Changmin suddenly realizes, “Wait, didn’t you have work today?”

Yunho’s laying on the couch lounging as Changmin comes in with the food and laughs, “Uh, today’s Saturday. Do _you_ have work today?”

Changmin nods, “I have a shoot, but it isn’t until later tonight. What about Monday?”

Yunho shakes his head, “Monday is our weekly staff meetings, and then Tuesday I have bowling league.”

Changmin lets that one slide, because he realizes Wednesday is the day he leaves. “I’m gone after that.”

Yunho reaches out for his hand, and it reminds Changmin of last night with his hand peeking out from under the covers. Changmin blushes a bit, the light of day making it seem much sweeter, but he reaches out a hand and holds Yunho’s fingers in his, looking away from his face and feeling vulnerable.

"You'll call?" Changmin asks, though he could easily say he'll call.

"I'll call," Yunho reassures. Changmin feels wibbly inside and he fixes this by distracting himself with Yunho's mouth for a moment, planting a kiss and tasting the black bean noodles they've been chowing down on.

When Changmin pulls back Yunho's eyes are crescent smiles and he says softly, "You're just like an angel."

They forget about the noodles for a while.

The day before Changmin leaves for Japan for three weeks he picks up Chaeyeon from the preschool, he wants to see his niece and it has the added benefit of seeing his. His not boyfriend. His something.

Yunho brings Chaeyeon to the front, just like on the day they first met and he looks so adorable in his apron that Changmin takes a quick glance around, covers Chaeyeon's eyes to her loud complaints and plants a quick kiss on Yunho.

Yunho slaps his arm and says, "Hey," but Changmin can tell he's pleased from the way he's smiling.

"I wish I could see you tonight," Yunho says, mouth twisting in disappointment.

Changmin has never known how to make people feel better, but he reaches out a hand to squeeze his wrist and says, "Hey. I'll call too, okay?"

Yunho nods, and the next day Changmin is on a plane and on tour.

It’s harder than he remembers. Not the performance part, the performance is great - he gets to thrive off the energy of the crowd and always gets so built up. It’s the after that’s hard.

He’s so hyped up after shows and normally he would go out drinking, find someone to fuck or at least make out with and then pass out in his hotel room alone.

There’s a couple things wrong with that plan now. He doesn’t want to fuck anyone else, he wants Yunho in his hands, wants the clever things that mouth does to him. 

And if he drinks and passes out in the hotel room he’ll miss -

_bzzzz. bzzzz._

Changmin lets the phone buzz once more and takes a deep breath, settling the happy thrum of nerves and trying to be cool when he answers. “Hi,” Changmin says casually, nailing it, proud of himself.

“Changminnie!” Yunho says, and Changmin stifles a laugh into the palm of his hand at the sparkles he can feel coming out of the phone. 

“How were the kids today?” Changmin asks, smile eking out as Yunho starts in on how they had played with sand today and pretended to be at the beach, had played ocean sounds for the kids as they fell asleep for a nap.

Changmin leans back in the hotel bed, letting Yunho’s excited voice wash over him, sinking in and humming in the appropriate moments, but just listening.

“You sound pretty relaxed,” says Yunho, and Changmin can picture his loose smile, his dark eyes.

Changmin nods, humming assent, his hand drifting down his stomach, “Just in bed.”

“Oh?” Yunho says, his voice is softer, a little darker. Changmin’s toes curl. 

"Yeah," Changmin teases, "Just me and this big bed, there's so much room. Wouldn't be so lonely if you were here."

Yunho groans down the phone line, "If I was there...I've been thinking about you. The other day. You're so beautiful, Changmin, so perfect when you come. When you're hard. Are you touching yourself?"

Changmin shakes his head, forgets Yunho can't see him, "Hand's on my stomach, but want to."

"Do it," says Yunho, and Changmin immediately wants to rebel. 

"Not yet," Changmin says, "Want to hear you first."

Changmin can tell when Yunho touches himself, lets out a bitten off, "Oh fuck - I’m touching myself - my cock’s so hard for you, Changmin - "

Changmin groans and reaches for his cock, rubbing over his shorts, "I'm touching myself, feel so hot and wet, wish you were here."

Yunho moans and Changmin can tell he's touching himself in earnest, "Wish I was there too. Would do so many things to you. Want to do so many things."

Changmin whimpers as he ducks his hand into his pants, pulling his dick out into the cold air and finally getting that skin to skin contact. Yunho continues, "Want you to ride me, want to see your body all spread out on top of me. Want to pull your cock and get you off until you come all over me, get me filthy again, you liked that didn't you?"

Changmin bites his lip and hums out an extended, "Yeah," follows up with it, "Liked it so much. Want you dirty with me."

Yunho asks, "Will you come for me again? Get yourself filthy in your hotel room?"

Changmin is pulling at himself quickly, wanting to get off, blurts out, "Yeah, yeah, want to come - "

"Do it for me baby, spill all over yourself," Yunho says and Changmin actually listens pumping out come, getting his fist wet with it. He brings his palm up and licks it, making sure the sloppy, sucking sound gets through on the phone.

"Are you - oh fuck - " Yunho gasps and there's a hiccuping choking sound of pleasure that comes from him that makes Changmin's stomach tense again with pleasure even though he's just come. 

Changmin sighs as they both come down from the orgasm and Yunho pants out, "When do you get back home again?"

Changmin looks at the date on his phone and answers ruefully, "Still have another ten days."

Yunho sighs, and Changmin can picture him shuffling his feet sadly, "You're enjoying it though? The shows?"

Changmin nods, "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't do it if I didn't. There's just something different about being on stage - it makes me feel alive, happy."

Yunho hums in understanding, "Do you ever miss just being just one place though?"

"Kind of," Changmin answers, thinks about how hard it's been to be on tour when he wishes he could just be fucking Yunho senseless, "Been missing it a little more these days."

"Oh?" Yunho says a little delighted, "Any reason in particular?"

Changmin shrugs, even though Yunho can't hear it to through the phone, but he doesn't like feeling caught out, “No. No reason.”

“Oh,” Yunho says, and this time the sound is deflated, obvious that Changmin has popped his bubble a bit, “So, you don’t think there would be any reason to stay in Seoul for a while?”

Changmin knows he’s in dangerous territory, but he can’t help it and answers with a pricked pride when he says, “I think what I have now works for me.”

There’s an awkward silence on the line and then he hears Yunho inhale, almost shaking himself off, “Alright, Changmin. I have an early start so I’m gonna go. Enjoy your show tomorrow.”

Changmin wants to say something, cut this awful tension, but it builds in his throat until all he can croak out is, “Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh trouble in paradise?? i mean there's one more chapter how much trouble could it be, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication leads to communication (of the dick in ass variety)

The conversation weighs heavy on Changmin and he lays in bed awake, post orgasm glow ruined, until he gives up on sleep, stuffs his phone in his pocket and heads up to the rooftop bar at the hotel. He has a couple of drinks, and chats with the bartender trying to take his mind off of the conversation with Yunho.

What does Yunho want from him? To feel deeply needed, to trust and want _everything_? To be in love. Not that Changmin has thought about it. Or feel the same way. He doesn’t. They’ve barely been on one date, it’s too early for it, he’s just trying to be careful, for him and Yunho.

But what if he is in love?

What if Yunho decides he can’t handle Changmin’s schedule? Or he decides he wants a family before Changmin can even think about something like that? Or the million of other things that could go wrong?

He talks, almost flirts with a couple people and then heads to bed pouting and unsatisfied.

He slips under the covers and tries to decide if he’s being unreasonable. If he really wants Yunho, maybe he should tell him, maybe he should try to be on his side.

Of course the next day is when all hell breaks loose.

It turns out that one of the people Changmin had been speaking with was some top Japanese model and by the next day it’s all over the rags, ‘MAX SEEN WITH MODEL - ROMANCE IN THE AIR?’

Changmin had woken up to his phone going off and with everything that had gone on last night he was almost hoping that it was Yunho so they could clear up everything, but instead he’s getting a frantic call from his manager asking if he was out of his mind and Changmin answering that probably but why now?

He then gets sent a flurry of tabloids that all photograph him with some model, who Changmin literally does not even remember and damn his naturally charming attitude because it does look like he’s into her. 

Changmin barely has the presence of mind to send Yunho a, _it’s not what you think, please trust me_ , before his team is sending him into recovery mode. He had several interviews lined up today and he’s hoping he can explain, but the odds of anyone buying what he’s selling even a little is beyond what Changmin can expect.

He spends the day in interviews, dodging issues of his love life, feeling a twinge of lying every time he says he doesn’t have anyone, and he knows it comes out as inauthentic.

He gets a text halfway through the day that says, **I guess what you had is working for you.** and Changmin thinks it’s more than a little mean and he feels like shit. The fact that Yunho is capitalizing and using punctuation means things are bad. 

When he gets home from his show, Yunho doesn’t call.

He picks up his phone and presses Yunho’s contact, hears it ring and ring and pictures Yunho glaring at his phone, trying to decide if he even wants to talk to Changmin and when it cuts to voicemail Changmin groans in frustration.

It’s his own damn fault for seeding unrest in something that was going completely well just because he’s afraid to let anyone in, to say how he really feels. Pulling the covers over his head he feels defeated, everything went wrong so quickly. He wishes he could just show up at Yunho’s door, wishes he wasn’t hundreds of miles away.

Changmin bolts upright in bed. He can make that happen, he can make himself be not hundreds of miles away. 

He grabs his bag and throws a couple of necessities in there, grabs his passport and makes his way down to the lobby. Calling his manager as he rides down in the elevator he picks up quickly surely scared at whatever would make Changmin call in the middle of the night. “I’m going to the airport,” Changmin lets out, probably confirming that he’s going crazy.

His manager screeches at him, “What is wrong with you? First this mess with the model and now you’re leaving the country? It’s almost two in the morning and you have a concert tomorrow what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking, I’ll be in Seoul by breakfast.”

-

Changmin has a cab driver take him from the airport to Yunho's place, lucky that he even knows where he lives, but when they get there he idles outside for a moment. Is this a good idea? The sun is creeping out in dawn light and the cabbie glances at him impatiently so it’s probably too late to be ‘thinking’.

He gets out and climbs up the steps to Yunho's apartment, reminiscent of the first time he went to the preschool, unsure in an unfamiliar place. He searches for the right number and sees a bright sun decoration on a door, welcoming in Summer, and he can immediately tell this is Yunho’s place. 

Changmin knocks on the door and there's no response, he knocks on the door a little more roughly and after a second he can hear shuffling inside the house and then Yunho's opening the door.

Hair crazy, eyes still nearly shut with sleep, he's shirtless and Changmin wants to bite and scratch at every inch of exposed skin. He's wearing loose pajama pants and his mouth drops when he sees Changmin at his doorstep, and then instinctively covers himself with one arm across his chest, the other still holding the door.

"Can I come in?" Changmin asks, and Yunho wordlessly lets him into the apartment, sleep mind still processing all that's happening.

"You’re here?" Asks Yunho, clearly bewildered.

Changmin puts down his bag and reaches for Yunho, and for all the confusion and the irritation they're going through Yunho lets himself be pulled into Changmin's embrace, let's Changmin breathe him in.

"I'm here,” Changmin says, and Yunho is holding him and he's still sleep warm and Changmin can tuck his face into Yunho's neck and burrow in there a little bit, sighing at the way he smells, so perfect.

“You have a concert tomorrow,” Yunho says, almost nonsensically.

“I know,” Changmin sighs out, and he’s realizing he actually came from a concert to the airport, barely napped on the plane and is dangerously close to falling asleep in Yunho’s arms.

“Why are you here?” Yunho pesters on, poking Changmin in the side.

Pulling back Changmin looks down at Yunho and says, “Are you going to make me say it?”

Yunho grins at him and Changmin feels so relieved at seeing his smiling eyes he almost doesn’t hate him when he says, “Of course I am. If you say it, I win.”

Changmin leans in again and hides his face, because if he has to say it he at least doesn’t have to look at Yunho, “I want to be with you. So let’s do this for real, yeah?”

He feels Yunho laugh, and he holds him as tight as he can before pulling back and Yunho leans forward and catches Changmin’s mouth in a kiss that has him closing his eyes with how sweet it feels.

“Now, I am literally going to pass out in your hallway, please tuck me in,” Changmin says, hurriedly shaking off the feelings of the moment because old habits die hard.

Changmin can tell that Yunho is suddenly realizing that Changmin is really here, really in his home with the way he pauses him right as they’re about to enter saying, “Now, please remember that not all of us are mega-hot, perfect singers with a propensity towards immediate cleaning.”

Changmin opens the door and it’s not as bad as Yunho makes it out to be, still he teases out, “Wow, Yunho, you live like this?”

 

Yunho slaps him lightly across the chest, says, “Shut up. I work with kids all day, I don’t _also_ have energy to clean.” It’s a cozy home with old style furniture and well loved couch and Changmin would spend more time exploring except Yunho is holding his hand and pulling him off to the side to what’s obviously a bedroom and that takes precedence.

Yunho doesn’t even bother to turn on the light as they slip into the comfortable bed, Yunho making good on Changmin’s request and pulling the covers over them so they’re wrapped in a cocoon together, warm and comfy. He hears more than sees Yunho snuffling around in the darkness, cuddling close to Changmin and resting his head on Changmin’s chest so his hair tickles his chin a little. He sighs contentedly and Changmin is happy it’s dark because he allows himself to smile, a real, wide smile at Yunho pressing close to him.

It’s seconds after Changmin has wrapped an arm around Yunho that he feels the man go limp with sleep in his arms and moments later Changmin joins him and drifts to sleep.

-

The next time Changmin wakes up it’s much brighter and Changmin sits up blearily taking a better look around the room. Turns out Yunho’s kind of a slob, but the floral wallpaper is cute.

He can hear the water running in the adjacent bathroom and Yunho singing to himself and Changmin has to bury his face in the pillow because it’s all just too cute. He feels too happy, he actually wants to scream a little.

He rolls out of bed and shimmies out of his shirt and pants, and opens the bathroom door to join Yunho under the water. Yunho startles when he comes in and it’s a tiny space really, but it serves well for Changmin’s purpose which is to back a smiling and wet Yunho against the wall and kiss him until both their smiles are stamped on each other.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Yunho says, running his fingers through Changmin’s hair and slicking it back in the water.

Changmin groans and pretends to be sleepy to get more pats on the head, ducking down to rest his head on Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho's hands start rubbing his shoulders, delicious pressure that make Changmin nearly purr and lean even further into Yunho, his dick poking into Yunho's soft wet body, morning wood rubbing against him.

Yunho's hands travel down his back, fingertips applying pressure and rubbing out all of the stress and tension Changmin has been holding for the past couple of days. They cup his ass and bring him closer at Changmin moans at the friction it causes between their hardened cocks. "Fuck," Changmin lets out.

Looking at him deliberately Yunho brushes his fingers down the seam of Changmin's ass, stopping at his hole and applying just enough pressure so that Changmin can feel it, but not enough for it to pop in. Changmin inhales a shuddery breath and ducks his head down, palms pressed above Yunho on the bathroom wall. Arches his back in offering and Yunho is pushing in, the dry drag of his finger too much and not enough at the same time.

"Changmin," Yunho breathes and is pushing even further into his ass. Changmin lets out a tiny keen and brings his hands down to cup Yunho's face and brings their mouths together savagely, tonguing into him immediately, licking the inside of his mouth. Wants to tattoo the taste of him on his tongue.

They're panting when they rip apart and Changmin says, "Where's your lube?"

"Bedroom," Yunho manages, and they abandon the bathroom back into where Yunho can rip out the lube and condoms from the side drawer, nearly toppling the whole thing in the process. Changmin hops on the bed lays out, still soaking wet from the shower and nabs the lube in his hands, before slicking his finger and crooking one leg out and finding his opening, sliding two fingers in one go quickly. Yunho crawls up the bed, leaning between Changmin’s legs and gazing intently at Changmin.

"So, beautiful Changmin," Yunho says, reaching out to pet where Changmin is fingering himself, fingertip sliding softly over where Changmin is scissoring himself open. Yunho brings his hand back to his mouth and pops a finger in it, getting it sloppy wet with spit even though the lube is next to him and slides his index finger in next to Changmin's fingers, and the feeling is incredible, the familiar rhythm of his own hand with the unpredictable way Yunho fingerfucks into him. 

Yunho pulls his fingers out and Changmin whines until he replaces them with his tongue and then he yelps and humps back into that flexible wet push. Changmin pulls his own fingers out and pulls Yunho deeper into the vee of his thighs, moaning as Yunho licks at his ass.

Yunho spends devastating moments between his legs before he rises up above Changmin and he normally feels so small to Changmin, but in this moment, one arm caging him in and looking down at Changmin with solid intent he feels all encompassing.

He trails a hand over Changmin’s cheek, brings it down his chest and abs, savoring him, murmuring things like, “Oh, Changminnie - oh fuck, you’re so gorgeous - I want to fuck you can I - can I be inside you - “

And Changmin writhes and uses his legs to wrap around Yunho’s body and pull him in, looking him seriously in the eyes and growling out, “If you don’t get inside me in the next ten seconds I’m getting off this bed and booking a flight to Japan.”

Yunho finds Changmin’s hole with his thumb, pops the finger in experimentally and finds him loose and wanting from their earlier play. Yunho groans and pulls his thumb out, he reaches for the condoms and slides one down himself before bringing his cock to kiss warmly into Changmin’s ass. 

“Changminnie - absolutely perfect - you’re so - “ Yunho keeps blabbering on and Changmin can feel his face burn bright red as Yunho dicks into him, steady pressure that Changmin can tell takes effort from the coiled muscle of Yunho’s arm clenching tightly at the pillow beside Changmin’s head.

Changmin feels like he’s been on edge for ages and the sweet push of Yunho’s cock has him almost coming as Yunho pulls back and slams into Changmin’s body building a brutal, fast paced rhythm.

Changmin’s hands come up above his head to slam against the wall and he pushes his hips back to meet Yunho’s thrust, hearing the dirty smack of their wet skin pressing together, of Yunho’s balls slapping against him and their thighs meeting. The squelch of the lube every time Yunho pulls out. The hitched gasps of breath every time something feels _too_ good.

Claiming his mouth in a vicious kiss, Yunho bites at him as he fucks in and Changmin gives as much as he gets, bringing his hands in to pull Yunho closer, clawing down them and making Yunho arch with an open mouth in combined pleasure pain.

Yuho hitches Changmin’s leg over his arm and the change of angle makes Changmin whine out, feeling exposed and fucked absolutely open. Sloppy on Yunho’s cock.

Fingers reach out to where they’re connected and Yunho can’t stop staring at the way Changmin is swallowing his dick whole. Changmin notices the stare and whines, thinks about how obscene it must look for Yunho’s thick, hard cock to be sliding into him, the skin stretched tight around him.

Changmin brings a hand down to grab onto Yunho’s asscheek pulling him in with every thrust, knows Yunho will have little fingershaped bruises left behind. Yunho pistons into him with no pause, the most focused Changmin has ever seen him as he nails Changmin into the bed, twisting his hips into him.

Changmin feels full to bursting and he feels the telltale build of orgasm tensing within him, he starts to clench and Yunho stutters out a gasped, “Fuck,” at the tightening of his asshole around him.

“Fuck - fuck me - “ Changmin lets out, feeling brainless, and Yunho delivers, face scrunched up in concentration and ramming into Changmin, finesse left behind in favor of fucking into him as hard as he can, leaving bruises where he’s holding onto his leg and hip.

Changmin hiccups out unintentional moans with every fuck in and he needs more, wants to be touched - goes for his cock but Yunho lets go of his hip and pins his hand down, keeps jutting into Changmin’s body and Changmin groans out, Yunho might be determined to fuck him forever.

Changmin takes his other hand that hasn’t been pinned to the mattress and pushes at Yunho’s shoulder, shocking Yunho out of his rhythm and backwards onto the edge of the bed, head hanging off of it. There’s a pause where Yunho’s concerned and blurts out an, “Are you -”

But he doesn’t get a chance to even finish the sentence before Changmin is scrambling to sit on his dick, getting Yunho’s cock so good and deep in him, rubbing that sweet spot inside of him in a way that makes him nearly squeal in an embarrassing way he’ll deny and he reaches his hands out to Yunho’s chest to balance before raising up and slamming back down. Groaning deeply and scratching down Yunho’s chest wanting everything so badly.

He almost wishes Yunho wasn’t wearing a condom so he could feel the warm pulse of his come inside him, feel sloppy wet with it as he comes. Have Yunho eat it out of him as they go for a second round. But he knows that will come.

Yunho’s meeting his every thrust, feet planted into the mattress and eyes closed, lost in the heat of Changmin’s body. Changmin can finally get a hand on himself and it takes one - two strokes before he’s shooting out all over Yunho, painting his smooth stomach with pearly come, his ass milking Yunho’s cock and his entire body clenched in pleasure.

His face is pulled tight and letting out oversensitized moans with every shock of pleasure. Yunho is practically vibrating beneath him, not fucking up as brutally as before but his hips twitching upwards softly, as if he’s unable to resist the soft clutch of Changmin’s body.

Changmin pants coming down from his orgasm and asks, “Do you want to move?”

Yunho nods desperately, and Changmin runs his hand through the come on Yunho’s stomach, traces Yunho’s mouth with it and says, “Beg.”

Yunho doesn’t even hesitate, the please is out of his mouth before Changmin can even breathe again and Changmin is dipping his come covered fingers into Yunho’s mouth and Yunho’s sucking them as if Changmin had honey on them and saying, “Do it. Fuck me.”

Yunho’s thrusts are wild, seeking his own release and Changmins fingers pop out of Yunho’s mouth wet with clinging spit and Changmin reaches behind himself and down between Yunho’s thrusting legs, finds Yunho’s asshole and pushes in with a brutal twist and Yunho chokes, body rising up to hold Changmin’s close as he fucks up and brings Changmin down, pulsing through his orgasm.

Changmin watches Yunho, spent under him and can’t help the surge of affection that goes through him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, before rolling off of him and hanging his head off the bed to hide from Yunho’s fond stare.

“You kissed me,” Yunho says happily, like it’s a big deal.

Changmin makes a muffled noise of distress, “You had your dick in my ass literally seconds ago.”

“Still.” Yunho says, and cuddles close next to Changmin. And after showering and then fucking on this bed they’re going to have to change the sheets, and Changmin is definitely starting to get hungry.

“Hey,” Changmin says casually, “How do you feel about Tokyo for dinner?”

Yunho’s soft smile says exactly how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thanks everyone for coming with me on this journey of the longest fic i've ever written. it was a lot of fun to post the chapters as i edited and i appreciated everyone's reactions a lot!! i have a friends to lovers thing in the works and it is going to be VERY tropey hopefully so yeah! also u can find me on twitter @happybirdperson if u ever want to chat about these two goofs (although that is really the tip of the iceberg on there)


End file.
